1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital information storage, and more particularly, to a method in a computer system having a disk drive with a hidden partition for storage of an application program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, a disk drive provides a nonvolatile disk media for storage of data under the exclusive control of a host computer's operating system. Generally, a user installs an application program on the disk drive from a portable media such as floppy disk and/or compact-disk read-only-memory (CDROM), or from another computer over a network. Thus, the user participates in the installation of the application program. Such installation activity fails to take advantage of the capacity and the capability of current disk drives.
Accordingly, there exists a need for permitting installation of an application program on a disk-drive without user participation and without requiring distribution using portable media or an online connection. The present invention satisfies these needs.